


Four Thousand Years

by Jackie_Boi (DontMindMeImJustAMeme)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Curses, Gen, I swear Matpat and Ro may as well be siblings, Kinda like GroundHog Day, Love, Magic, Reincarnation, Stop dying jesus, This will make sense when I'm up to that part of the story, Warlocks, Witches, hexes, im doing that iconic Mabel-Dipper duo, jinxes, shut up, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeImJustAMeme/pseuds/Jackie_Boi
Summary: An ordinary boy whose name is Matthew Patrick celebrates his 25th birthday when he notices something odd. Everywhere he goes, there is a woman who seems familiar yet he can't quite remember where he saw her from. This mysterious woman - she must be following him.





	1. Happy Almost-Died Day

"Happy Birthday Matthew!"

It was that time of the year for him. The time for parties; the time for embarrassing moments; the time to stuff your face with a fist full of cake and a time to spend time with friends and family. How wonderful!

Matthew Patrick sat the very end on the dining table of his apartment with a huge ice cream cake with candles that spelt '25' was presented in front of him. He felt like he was five again. How did he let his parents convince him into throwing a party for his twenty-fifth birthday again? He couldn't remember - it was all a blur. Not to mention they managed to convince him to invite his friends Jason, Chris and Rosanna. He could already tell this was going to be hell. Except for the cake. He heard rumours that Rosanna baked it herself, well, he supposed 'baked' wouldn't be the right word to use. After all, you don't put a mountain on ice cream in an oven.

"Blow out the candles honey!" His mother encouraged him.

Matthew sighed, he may as well. It was his birthday cake after all. He sucked in a huge gulp of air then blew the candles as hard as he could. He only managed to extinguish half, Jason laughed.

After Matthew blew out every single candle, which took three attempts, everyone clapped and cheered. The look on Jason's face made him want to burn his face off with his dad's lighter. The only thing that held him back from doing so was the fact that his parents and Rosanna were here.

"Happy birthday Matt!" Ro squealed as she hugged him from the side.

Matthew grinned. "Take it easy Ro! Your hair is inches away from the cake."

Rosanna jerked her head back. "Shoot! Do I have ice cream in my hair?" she brushed her brunette locks with her fingers searching for any sign of Matthew's cake in her hair.

"Don't worry, there is nothing in your hair, " Matthew giggled.

Rosanna sighed in relief. "Phew, that's good!"

After everyone had a slice of cake (Matthew was sure Jason had two slices), everyone mingled around the apartment having small conversations with each other. That's when Chris shuffled over to Matthew.

"So, have any plans for today?" Chris shifted his weight onto his left foot.

Matthew gazed up in though. "Hmm... No, not really. I mean, I do have to go to the shops today but, " he shrugged, "That's pretty much it."

"Ooh, shopping. Sounds exciting, " Chris remarked sarcastically.

Matthew scoffed. No wonder why Jason and Chris got along so well.

Everything went well, or, as well as it could have been. Matthew knew Jason and Chris were planning something behind his back, he just didn't know what. Not until he saw a large spider in the kitchen and screamed like a little boy until he realised it was plastic. Jason and Chris burst from the corner with their phones recording him and laughing so hard they probably got abs. They would never live it down. The two would most likely speak about until the end of his days. But other than that, everything went smoothly. Everybody said their goodbyes and left without a problem. Matthew sauntered over to the fridge exhausted and opened it, only to find that he had no Diet Coke left. Right, he almost forgot. He sighed exasperatedly. Time to do some shopping.

  
Shopping wasn't Matthews favourite thing, but it was certainly worth it if it was a Diet Coke run. He was emotionally dependent on that stuff, so much that it concerned him. No matter, live happier not longer.

It was late at night and he was walking down the street with a plastic bag filled with his all-time favourite drink. He was beyond exhausted at this point and prayed to the gods that a shiny, new car or some type of transportation would magically appear in front of him. Guess what? It didn't happen. This totally isn't some fantasy world where magic exists, right? He sighed and decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Like that was a reasonable thing to do. Don't people die there, especially at night? Eh, he was too tired to care.

As he began strolling down the alley, he felt... Like he was being watched. He quickened his pace. What was with this rush of anxiety all of the sudden? He began to wish he didn't go down this way. Psychopathic murders stalling their prey in dark alleyways... That was only a Hollywood thing. It has to be a Hollywood thing. Things like that don't happen often, he had nothing to worry about.

All too suddenly, a shady man emerged from the shadows. He wore white, muddy vans, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with a dark grey jacket and a navy blue beanie. He had bloodshot, brown eyes and a crooked nose. When Matthew saw what he had in his hands, he almost fainted. A gun, he had a gun - and he was pointing it directly at him. So maybe it wasn't a Hollywood thing.

"Don't... Don't make a sound, g-got it?" The mysterious man demanded, his voice quivering. "H-hands were I can see 'em."

Matthew dropped his bag of Diet Coke and slowly raised his hands as to not to startle the man. His legs were wobbly and felt like they were made of jelly. He could barely stand. His palms were sweaty as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. How was he going to get out of this one?

"W-Wallet. Now."

Matthew did as he was told and gingerly dug his right hand in his pocket while he kept the left hand raised. He didn't want to do anything that will set this man off. His life was on the line here. He gently raised his wallet and carefully held it out. The man went to take it when something had knocked over the nearby trash can. He really wished he hadn't gone this way now.

The mugger's finger tightened around the trigger. Matthew's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. He was going to pull the trigger. He was going to shoot him. He was going to _kill_ him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was paralyzed in fear. His body refused to move as if he were a mannequin.

Out of nowhere, the man froze. He dropped his gun and held his hands to his chest. He began gasping in pain, but Matthew didn't know what was happening. He could only stare at this man who then toppled over and fell on his knees. He then began pounding his chest with his fist like that would solve anything. He was sweating profusely as he collapsed and fell to the cement floor with a soft 'thud'.

Matthew hadn't dared to blink or even breathe. It all happened so quickly his brain could even begin to process it all. He then came to a very sudden realisation. He just died, right in front of him as well, and he did nothing. Nothing. He didn't even call out for help. He just stood there and watched him die. How could he ever live with himself?

It took everything he had to pull out his phone and dial 911. While on the phone he almost broke down crying. Everything was all just too vivid. Too real. Maybe if he just closed his eyes shut he'd wake up. Maybe he just fell asleep on the couch and this is all just a nightmare. He screwed his eyes shut then slowly opened them. Despair flooded through his body as he realised the truth. It wasn't a bad dream. He couldn't wake up.

As he sat in the alleyway trembling, he heard something. Footsteps. Was someone here with him. He mustered up all of his courage and peeked his head around the corner of the dumpster he was hiding behind. They had beautiful, flowing hair and was also kind of short. It was a woman. That was all he could make out in the dark. He could have sworn he's seen her before, but where from? He shook his head. No, he doesn't know any person who even resembles her. His brain was just making up things.

But maybe he wasn't.

 


	2. Just A Bad Dream

_He was running, that's all he could do. He twisted and turned around the alleyways and streets of the city, his heart pounding. His legs were throbbing with an intense burning sensation while his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He couldn't keep running like this, he needed a break. Yeah, a break. It wouldn't hurt to maybe lie down for a few minutes-_

_"Matthew... I know where you're hiding... You can't run from me forever..."_

_Right, he was so exhausted he almost forgot about that. Someone was hunting him down, and whoever they were, they were definitely not friendly._

_The cold air, the rainfall and the pain in his lungs and legs made it all the more unbearable. Not only that, but it was ridiculously dark for nighttime. For some odd reason, all of the city lamps were off. Not even the moon shone a light, it was all darkness. As Matthew was running, he didn't even notice how bare the streets were. It was like no soul had lived here in years._

_Matthew turned another sharp corner and almost slipped on the wet pavement. He held his side tightly as if his own guts were going to spill if he didn't hold them in. Well, that's what it felt like anyway. His whole body was heavy, too heavy for him to carry any longer. The heavy rain didn't help either. It bashed him to the floor soaking him, making him weigh more. His legs were shaking, practically convulsing at this point. He isn't going to last much longer. The man is going to catch him soon._

_As he made his way through an alleyway - the same one he was almost shot in, his legs gave out. The ground swayed beneath his feet as the world began spinning. As his hip collided with the concrete floor, he cried out in pain. He rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his knees and elbows. He tried to push himself up back onto his feet, but his legs refused to obey him. He fell again, hissing as he felt a sharp pang blossom in his chest. His body had given up._

_As Matthew laid on the cold, wet ground in agonizing pain, he heard footsteps from behind him. He's here. The man he had so desperately tried to escape from was here standing behind him. He was doomed._

_The man chuckled. "See Matt, there's no escaping me - there's no escaping fate."_

_The man walked closer to Matthew as he whipped his head around. He couldn't make out any details in the dark. All he could see was a man with raven hair and a wooden cane with a crystal ball on top of it. He turned his body around into a sitting position and tried to scoot away, but the man only drew nearer._

_"Just give up, " the man smirked. "You already evaded one of my traps, I won't let you evade another."_

_The man bent down and clasped Matthew by the collar of his blue and dark grey shirt. He pulled him up harshly, glaring daggers into his eyes. Only then, face to face with the man, could he tell what he looked like. His raven hair was neatly combed over, his eyes black and reflecting no soul or emotion other than cruelty. When he smiled you could see dimples, which would have been cute if he wasn't grinning like he was going to strangle him. And in Matthew's case, he probably was._

_The man dug into the pockets of his black jeans and pulled out a sharp object which made Matthew's heart stop. A knife. This guy carries a knife around in his pocket. On top of that, this was no ordinary knife. The handle was carefully crafted with intricate engravings on it that made no sense to him. The blade was twisted and curved in a way that reminded him of a snake; coiled and dangerous. Was this man apart of a cult or something?_

_"The name's Nate -" he plunges the knife directly into Matthew's stomach, "- and we're gonna become great friends, -" he smirks as the life drains from Matthew's tortured body, "- I'm sure of it."_

_He lets Matthew go, letting him drop to the ground lifelessly. The man stared at him one final time before muttering something and leaving. As he sauntered away, he sang an unfamiliar song - about a phantom or something edgy like that. His voice was beautiful; honeyed and silvery. It made Matthew want to sleep._

_Soon, the singing faded and Matthew was left alone to die in the cold rain. He shakily clutched his bleeding stomach. There was so much blood, there was no way he could survive. He began to feel light-headed and numb. Sleep. Yep, sleeping surely did sound good right about now. He gently closed his eyes. There was no need to keep fighting, he already lost._

_He began to drift off when he heard more footsteps. These were different from Nate's. They were lighter, most likely the sound of sandals hitting the pavement. He heard someone kneel down next to him and rolled him over onto his back. He felt warm hands cup his cheeks and sobbed._

_He let his eyes flutter open slightly and saw a blob of something brown and white. It was a woman with straight, chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her face was scrunched up and flushed while she continued to let tears flow down her face. As he gazed at her with bewilderment he came to realize something._

_It was the same woman from before._

_He wanted to say something. He had over one million questions to ask, but it was all too late. He didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open and so he let his eyelids drop. He didn't even have the energy to open his mouth, let alone form words. He felt his very own life fade from his body. Is this what dying feels like? Strangely, the feeling is familiar to him. He doesn't bother to wonder why._

_Every noise eventually melted away into silence. Every feeling; the cold rain, the warmth of the woman's hands, the blistering pain in his stomach and even the stiffness of the ground faded. He took a deep breath - his final breath - and allowed his consciousness to slip from his body._

_There was nothing left, only darkness._

 

  
Matthew jolted awake clutching his stomach. He was sitting in bed heavily breathing. Wait, it was just a dream? But it all felt so real...

Matthew shook his head laid back down onto his pillow. He tugged his blanket over his shoulder and dug deep into the mattress of the bed. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder. Who is Nate? This was his third dream about the same person trying to kill him. He understood the nightmares from his birthday - that only happened a week ago - but what was with the strange, mysterious man? Not only that, by why _her_? What's so special about those two?

He could only hope these were just dreams, but he was never too sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS LIKE ALMOST 2 AM BUT I DID IT GUYS
> 
> I'm sorry I had to call Nate an edge lord even when he just stabbed Matt omg I'm so soRRY also, references :)


	3. Not Again...

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining brightly through the white curtains of the living room. It wasn't freezing like the Antarctic and it certainly didn't feel like they were being roasted alive. There were no high winds; just cool breezes that gently swept across peoples back, neck and through their hair. The cirrus clouds like thin, wispy smoke provided light shade for those who still found it a little too warm. Overall, it was supposed to be a good day, but of course, things went horribly wrong like always.

It could have been worse though. Much worse.

Jason and Matthew both sat on the couch in the living rooms with drinks in their hands. Jason had lemonade while Matthew had Diet Coke (which is his fifth can today mind you) and chatted the day away. It was a very lazy Sunday afternoon for them, but hey, that's what Sundays are for. They both agreed to hang out together the day before and just do whatever they felt like, which in this case is getting fat while watching Doctor Who on Netflix.

"Hey... Matt?" Jason suddenly began to speak over the TV. "Can I ask you something?"

Matthew cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Jason began fiddling with the strings on his maroon hoodie. He turned his gaze down to the floor and frowned. Where did this come from? He has never behaved like this before.

"It's about that night. The night of your birthday."

Oh.

_Oh_.

As Matthew took a deep breath, Jason immediately began to regret asking. He made him uncomfortable, didn't he? If only he had kept his mouth shut then maybe he wouldn't be in this awkward situation, but here he was, slouching on the couch timidly waiting for some sort of response.

"It's totally fine if you don't wanna talk-"

"No, no, it's fine. What do you want to know?"

Jason bit the inside of his cheek. "You said the guy that attacked you died... How...?" he asked very hesitantly. When Jason first heard of what happened, he instantly made his way to Matthew. When he confronted him, the poor brunette began to cry as he rambled on about everything that had happened. He felt like he was told of what happened ten times, but that didn't stop him from listening though. The story his friend told him terrified him, but also greatly confused him. The mugger... did he just... Die? Did he drop to the floor dead just like that or was there something darker and sinister going on behind the scenes; something that Matthew didn't tell him. Something that Matthew didn't want him to know.

Matthew shifted nervously in his seat. "I-I don't know... He just began to... He just... Suddenly, he began to fall over while holding his chest in pain..."

"Was that all?"

Jason leaned forward so that he could hear Matthew better. This will probably be his only chance for him to finally get some answers out of him, so he may as well seize the moment while it lasts. He doesn't want any little detail left unspoken, no matter how small it may seem to be. You never know, that minuscule detail could be the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle that is this mystery.

"There was a girl, " Matthew admitted, biting his lower lip.

Jason raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "A girl?"

Matthew nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed onto the floor.

Out of the ten times of hearing the same story, Jason had never heard Matthew speak of a girl. Who is this girl and why was it so important for him to withhold this information from the police? From his friend? Does Rosanna or Chris know about this?

"Do you know who she is or anything about her at all?"

Jason knew he was beginning to dig too deep into this, but he needs to know, otherwise, he'll go insane. That, and wants to make sure that his friend is safe. Who knows, maybe this random girl was behind all of this. It was a bit of a stretch, but you never know with people.

Matthew sighed. "No, but she's always in my dreams..."

The brunette looked up to face Jason once more with confusion, but also hidden terror and fear.

"...And I don't know why but, I feel I know her."

  
Mornings aren't really Matthews thing, especially Monday mornings, but he had no choice. After all, his break was already over and he had to return to work. He was more than reluctant to get out of bed, but then he would probably get fired if he told his boss he didn't go to work that day was because he didn't want to. Life was hard. Oh well, that's life for ya'.

He was walking down the streets shielding his eyes from the raging winds. Yesterday was so beautiful, what happened? Now he regrets being too lazy to find his glasses and wear them for once in his life. Not to mention the wind is hot and dry, making it extremely uncomfortable in his leather jacket.

As he continued to make his journey to work (and hopefully being able to have enough time to stop and get a can of Diet Coke somewhere), he began to near a large construction site. There was an enormous yellow crane carrying large metal pipes that hovered above him. As he began to stroll underneath the huge piles of metal, he began to feel nervous.

They wouldn't... Fall, right? He ran his hand through his brown hair and sighed. He already had gone through a near-death experience once, the world wouldn't do something like that to him again. No, that would be ridiculous. All of his bad luck must have disappeared the night of his birthday when he was almost shot at. That's how this works, right?

Apparently not.

Suddenly, there was an audible 'SNAP!' coming from above him. He froze and gazed up in horror. Oh my God... It did not just... But oh, yes it did. Two of the cables holding the metal pipes just snapped in half, and now, it was falling down right on top of him like pellets of rain.

Matthew couldn't move. His muscles decided to take another lovely vacation when he needed them the most. First the mugger, now this? Why can't he move? His hands and legs are trembling. Oh no. _Oh no_. He just needs to run, so why? Why? He can't even hear the civilian screams. He falls down onto his knees and covers his head with his arms as if that's going to save him from his demise. He's going to die a horrible, bloody death and everyone is going to see how utterly helpless and stupid he was.

No, he doesn't want to die. He's already made that very clear the last time he almost died. No... No. No, no, no, no, no-

Abruptly, a faint whisper could be heard in the wind, sending chills down Matthew's spine. The voice, it reminded him of the women in his dreams. If only he could see her face then maybe-

CRASH! The metal pipes collided with the concrete floor, sending debris of stone and cement flying in every direction. Dust circulated in the air as people ran over to the fallen pipes to see if Matthew was alive. One woman was sobbing while a man with raven black hair crawled through the small spaces between the fallen pieces of metal. He gasped in surprise at what he saw.

It was Matthew, alive and still in one piece. The left side of his forehead had has a small gash that bled a generous amount of blood, but that was his only injury. The raven-haired man cautiously made his way to the brunette as to not startle him.

"Hey, " he began. He reached his hand out to touch Matthew's shoulder. "You okay?"

Matthew looked up from the ground breathing heavily. "Uh, well... I think I am-"

When he gazed up at the man, his breath was caught in his throat in bewilderment. No, it can't be... As if this day couldn't get any crazier, he's greeted with _this_.

The man smiled at him, clearly amused by the look of shock that was written all over the brunettes face. The raven-haired man's dimples were perfectly carved into his cheeks, giving him the illusion that he was somehow his friend.

"My name is Nate, " he chuckled. "But you already know that, don't you Matthew?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy another chapter :D 
> 
> I give up on being consistent with updating tbh, but I'll try to update as much as I can! Exams are coming up so things are getting hard but I'll manage! Anyways, I was actually scared I was going to write toooooo much for this chapter so I cut it off there! Hope u guys enjoy~


	4. Twice Is A Coincidence, Three Times Is A Pattern

Matthew sat there in the midst of the metal pipes and rubble dumbfounded. It was the man that he saw in his nightmares; Nate. But weren't they just dreams? How in the world could Nate be real? And on top of that, how did he know this name? Matthew has met many Nate's in his life, but none of them looked even remotely close to him. The brunette didn't know what to be more worried about - the fact that he almost died again five seconds ago or that the man who stabbed him in his dreams (who he didn't even know existed) was standing right in front of him.

Nate smiled brightly concerning Matthew even further. "Come on, you're bleeding y'know."

The raven-haired man outstretched his hand even further to emphasize his point. Matthew shakily took his hand not wanting to stir up any more trouble. He was already in quite the predicament after all.

Nate helped hoist Matthew up onto his feet but didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he squeezed it hard which caused the brunette to wince in pain.

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed. "Um, you can let go of me now."

"Have you wondered how the pipes fell in an almost perfect circle around you?" Nate was quick to ask. "Or how that man miraculously went into sudden cardiac arrest before shooting you?"

At this point, Matthew wanted to run as far away from Nate as possible and maybe even move to Canada if it's feasible. "I uh, don't know what you mean." Matthew frantically tugged his hand against the raven-haired man's grip. "Can you let go of me now, please."

"If I do that, you'll probably run away."

_Of course I will, you psychopathic maniac_ , Matthew thought.

"What? Of course not, " he nervously laughed. His brown eyes scanned his surrounding for the closest exit. If things got bad, he could shove Nate to the side and run through the way he came in or run to the right which had a small gap he might be able to fit through. Maybe he could even-

"Hey, eyes up here!"

Matthew immediately snapped his eyes back to Nate who didn't look very pleased.

"Let's get out of here, I bet the humans surrounding us must be wondering what the hold up is."

Nate used his spare hand to cup around his mouth like a megaphone and yelled 'he's alright'. He began to drag Matthew out of the 'death zone' as he liked to call it and let go of his hand (finally). Some bystanders cheered while others sighed in relief. Matthew even noticed that some of the people standing amongst the crowd were the construction workers working on the site. The sirens in the distance began to move closer and closer until finally the ambulance could be seen. As predicted, the paramedics were astounded to see that he wasn't dead or even greatly wounded and that the only injury was the slight gash on his forehead (that was most likely caused by sharp debris).

The feeling of almost dying - it didn't go away. The paramedics all agreed that this anxiety and shakiness was due to the traumatic experience, which made complete sense. But they don't know the full story. Hell, they don't even know half of it. Sometimes, it felt like Matthew didn't even know what was going on himself, and when he was able to grasp some sort of idea, it was complete nonsense. Him, an ordinary boy from Ohio who majored in neuroscience and is also a nerdy theatre kid, being hunted down by a man who could somehow cause 'accidents' to happen? Seems highly unlikely.

The thing that made Matthew the most anxious was the fact that Nate refused to leave his side. The raven-haired man was always near him and even glared at him when no one was looking. What was he planning? Why was he pretending to be his friend? Back then when he was surrounded by metal pipes, did the man just call regular people 'humans'? Nobody speaks like that out loud normally. He must not be human himself.

But that's absurd! There's no such thing as vampires, or werewolves or ghosts. The supernatural doesn't exist. Matthew is a man of science and logic. Whatever was happening to him, there has to be some sort of logical explanation, or perhaps he was going insane. Either way, Nate terrified him, and the fact that he's not leaving him alone was alarming.

While deep in thought, someone patted him on the back making him jump. It was Nate. Of course, it was Nate. "Take it easy, okay man?"

Matthew nodded while shoving his trembling hands into his jacket. This felt wrong. It felt so, so, _so_ wrong.

"Stay safe, " Nate smirked as if he was teasing him. As if Nate actually wanted Matthew to 'stay safe'. He probably wanted him dead.

The brunette just stared at the other man with wide eyes. Illogical - he was being illogical. He knew that, but that didn't stop his brain from telling him that he should run, that this man was dangerous.

Nate just simply laughed and waved goodbye. He _laughed_. Who laughs like that in a situation like this? Yep, he definitely wants Matthew dead.

  
Oh boy, a new day, a new struggle. What could possibly go wrong?

Everything.

It was an average day, not the best but certainly not the worst, and Matthew just so happened to be walking down the street. This time, he decided to take another route to work away from construction sites. These past few weeks have been disastrous, with him almost dying after all. And it wasn't just a one-time experience. Oh no, it happened twice. First, it was the mugger, then it was him almost being impaled by large, metal pipes. So everything was going great.

He stood at the crosswalk and waited for all of the cars to pass. It was rush hour, so the traffic was enormous like always. Standing there waiting for the millions of cars to drive by was extremely boring, so hey, why not look down at your phone while waiting? Biggest. Mistake. Ever. Made.

Matthew scrolled through his social media feeds, searching for any new stories to entertain him. Unknown to him, a stray, black cat ran out onto the road. The driver of a black van swerved to avoid the cat, driving off the road, right where the brunette was standing. He gazed up away from his phone and froze in horror. No, this was it. He's already survived two accidents, there's no way his luck could last him. You know what they say, third time's the charm.

Matthew closed his eyes. He thought he would have been used to this by know; almost dying and all, but he wasn't. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Jason, Chris, Rosanna... He wants to stay with them. But the universe obviously wants him dead and damn was it stubborn. He may as well give up. He's going to die and there's nothing that he can do about it.

Suddenly, he heard something. It was a whisper - the same one as last time. What the hell-

Matthew couldn't finish his thought as he felt a supernatural force push him backwards. He fell onto his behind, dropping his phone onto the ground. The van continued to spiral out of control until it finally crashed into a utility pole. The impacted made a sickening 'SMASH', the head of the vehicle almost completely destroyed. The front window shattered into pieces, scattering along the pavement. The brunette blinked once.

Did... Did he just survive that?

Matthew scrambled to his feet and motioned towards the crushed van. Oh my God, was the driver even alive?

He only took one step before he froze. It was _him_. What was he doing here? How did he know Matthew was going to be here? Did he follow him here? Was it just a coincidence? No, it can't be. Anything that has to do with that man was not a coincidence nor an accident. Everything was on purpose, planned even.

It was Nate, and he did not look happy. Not one bit.

"It was her, wasn't it?" The raven-haired man growled. "What the hell is she doing here, she was supposed to be locked up forever!"

Matthew took a step back. "Um, excuse me?"

Nate bared his teeth like fangs. "It was that _witch_ , wasn't it... It was Stephanie!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I should probably update more often sorry guys but I was REALLY busy these past few days. I'll try to get back into the swing of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! This is something I've been working on and honestly, I've been extremely inactive lately so here's a lil treat. Recently, I've been obsessed with Stephew for some odd reason so I decided 'Hey, why not write a cringe fanfic?' So here it is, another cursed fanfic.


End file.
